


Just A Pawn

by DesertVixen



Category: Westing Game - Ellen Raskin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Judge Ford: Sam Westing was a terrible person.Sandy: I'm sitting right here!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Just A Pawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



He’d almost stopped being Sandy and become Sam Westing. He’d wanted to poke a little at the always-calm Josie-Jo Ford.

He hadn’t expected her to attack Sam Westing. Of course, she didn’t know he was Sam Westing. All that education he’d paid for had made her a successful lawyer, but she was still a pawn.  


She had a fine legal mind, but she still wasn’t good at playing the game. She didn’t even want to play the game, but he’d given her little choice.

Sandy had pinned his hopes on Turtle to win this game.

Josie-Jo was just a pawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I loved your posts!


End file.
